Electronic devices often employ a low power mode whereby certain circuitry is disabled by disconnecting the circuitry from a power source. However, the disabled circuitry often has parasitic capacitances that eventually discharge when the power source is removed for a sufficiently long period. These parasitic capacitances typically must be recharged when power is again applied before the circuitry can reach a quiescent point and thus be available for operation. Because the current available to recharge these parasitic capacitances typically is limited, the time required to reach the quiescent point can introduce a significant delay in converting the electronic device back to an operational mode from the low power mode.